


Hope and Glory

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Keith Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Also: Keith deserves more love!, First Meetings, Gen, Just a mention of a future romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Keith had the glory to enter the Galaxy Garrison on his own.And maybe he could also have the hope for a better future for himself.(Written for the first day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Galaxy Garrison")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Galaxy Garrison "!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Nobody never expected Keith to be anything other than a messy orphan and a loser.

A troublemaker.

Unruly and untamed.

A rebel.

Some even compared him to a wild beast.

Keith never minded any of those people for most them were assholes anyway.

None noticed how he cared about the world, how resolute he was and how love deprived Keith was.

So the messy orphan studied. The troublemaker worked out until he was close to pass out. Unruly and untamed boy held his tongue and lowered his head when necessary (even if the anger was almost unbearable for his own body sometime). The rebel proved them all wrong and said “wild beast” now had what he always dreamed.

The loser was now a champion: Keith was accepted by the Galaxy Garrison in the fight pilot program.

He barely couldn’t contain his happiness and smugness.

Loser his ass.

Also, all the shit people in his life before that day (terrible foster families, shitty social workers, arrogant teachers and bullies in general) could kiss his ass.

Keith was decided to start fresh and, as always, to dedicate himself only to himself and his own career as the best pilot he could be. He was aware that he was good, but now he wanted to prove that to the whole world.

(Deep down, Keith wanted to find a place with people that would accept him too. Friends, family, maybe even lover. But he had stayed deprived of affection for so long that it sounded like an impossible dream even to him, the boy who did what everyone considered impossible).

Keith had all the glory that he never had before and glory was what he was aiming for.

He arrived at the Garrison in a hot morning three days before the beginning of the classes and three days after his 18th birthday. His latest foster family didn’t wanted him anymore since they wouldn’t receive the money bonus for fostering him. Assholes.

But that wouldn’t get him down.

That was probably the best day of his life and no asshole would get him down.

He was there to be the very best and to follow his dreams.

How not to be excited about it?

A nice secretary gave him the basic information before pressing a button to call a senior student to guide him.

\- It is usual protocol. – he said with a gentle smile.

Keith nodded. Yeah, he was dealing with the military now. He guessed that protocols would be something that he would need to get used too.

Soon enough a young low rank official showed up on the reception hall. He was tall and had dark hair shaved on the sides and polite brown eyes.

\- Sergeant Shirogane will lead you through the campus.

Sgt Shirogane made a sign for Keith to follow him.

The cadet did as he was told, expecting only to receive a standard tour around the Garrison and maybe some staged welcome answers.

However, as soon as the two of them were away from the reception, Sgt Shirogane behaviour changed for a more relaxed and friendly one.

\- Please, don’t be intimidated by the whole “sergeant” thing. That is really recent and pointless.

Keith blinked surprised.

\- Ok, I won’t.

Shirogane smiled sheepishly.

\- Good to hear. Most cadets usually get worried that this is some kind of trick.

\- Is it?

\- Of course not. Why would I ever do that?

\- I can think about a lot of mean reasons.

\- Not my style.

Shirogane’s smile turned to be more pleased.

\- So, can we start again? My name is Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro.

He extended his hand for a handshake.

Keith raised his eyebrows.

\- I don’t think we magically became friends in five minutes.

Shiro smiled broaden in a handsome and pleasant way.

\- I like to have hope.

He seemed so earnest that Keith felt like having hope himself.

(He didn’t know yet that he was in front of the love of his life and that that encounter would change his life forever, but he would find out soon enough).

Seeing that sincere smile made Keith have hope for the first time in years.

Hope and Glory.

That definitely was the best day of his life.

Keith opened a cautious smile.

\- Keith Kogane.

And he shook Shiro’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I wasn't going to participate, BUT I decided to do it anyway, but with the keith-week prompts instead of the original ones from the other tumblr >:3c
> 
> Anyway, this was done in one hour and I hope that it is ok to be a little late on this one (I'll do my best to deliver the next ones on time).  
> It is short and I kinda tried to use the theme, but it was kinda hard...  
> I hope that I have done a ok job =D
> 
> This story was inspired by the song "Hope and Glory (acoustic version)" by Måns Zelmerlöw =D it is a beautiful song *-*
> 
> I don't have much to talk about it (since it is short and fast), but it was fun to do =3  
> EDIT FROM 29/09!!! I JUST REALIZED THAT 500 WORDS OF THIS FANFIC WERE NOT PASTED IN THE AO3 BOX D8  
> MORE THAN A HALF OF THE FANFIC WAS NOT HERE.  
> I already fixed that, but sorry for that x_x I haven't realize
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> @wonderland-s-angel. I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
